Torn Apart
by EF123
Summary: Will an accident destroy the McCord family forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Madam Secretary.**

Elizabeth McCord was sat in the car with her two daughters Alison and Stevie. The family had decided to spend the weekend at the farm. Henry was with Jason in another car. The drive had been pleasant with Alison and Jason not bickering and Elizabeth being able to chat with her girls.

All of a sudden a car came up next to the Secretary of States car and began to ram it. Elizabeth could see Stevie hitting her head on the window, but couldn't move to protect her. Then the car rammed Elizabeth's car so hard it went over and began to flip.

Once the car had stopped rolling it was left on its side. Stevie was on top with a cut on the side of her head. Alison was in the middle a little shaken up. However, Elizabeth was on the bottom unconscious. Her head was lying on the floor where the window had smashed and she was covered in blood.

Alison looked over at her mother to find her unconscious body. She then looked over at Stevie. Alison held her hand out to her sister and Stevie quickly took her hand and tried to comfort her little sister.

Henry had seen what had happened and when the car had stopped he jumped out ordering Jason to stay in the car. He rushed over to the car and watched as the Secret Service pulled out his children. He could see Stevie was able to stand but had blood dripping down her face. However, Henry could see Alison only had a few cuts and bruises. Henry took his children back to the other car then ran back to see his wife.

When Henry saw his wife was still in the car he ran to Fred. "Fred where's Elizabeth?" He was panicked, there was no good reason that his wife was still in the car.

Fred turned to Henry and answered truthfully. "She is unconscious and we don't want to move her until the paramedics arrive." Fred paused for a moment before he continued. "We are worried about internal injuries and the amount of blood she has lost."

Henry couldn't move. He could only watch as the ambulance arrived and the paramedics got out with a stretcher and other medical equipment. Only once they had gotten Elizabeth out the car did Henry move. He rushed over to his wife as she was being placed on the stretcher and an oxygen mask was placed on her face.

Henry could see Elizabeth was covered in blood and her face was deathly pale. He took her hand in his and walked with the stretcher. He gave Fred strict orders to bring the other car with the children in to the hospital so Alison and Stevie could get checked out.

Once he had done that he got in the ambulance with Elizabeth and watched helplessly as the paramedics began to tend to his wife. He watched as they hooked her up to a heart rate monitor and inserted an IV into her pale arm. He watched as she flatlined and the paramedics resuscitated her. He watched as they stuck a tube down her throat. All the time this happened Henry held onto Elizabeth's hand.

The moment, the ambulance pulled up at the hospital, the stretcher with Elizabeth was pulled out and wheeled into the hospital. She was taken to the trauma room and Henry was ushered into a private waiting room.

He wasn't alone long before Stevie, Alison and Jason arrived. Alison immediately ran into her father's arms and began to cry. Henry watched as Stevie was taken to be examined and he finally forced Alison to go as well.

Once the girls had left he finally spoke to Jason. "Jason I'm sorry I ran off I just had to make sure the girls and mom were okay." Henry spoke quietly.

"Dad, its okay you were just acting on natural instinct." Jason paused for a moment. "If you want I can take Stevie and Alison home later and you can stay with mom why I make sure their okay at home."

"That would be helpful thank you." Henry said. He couldn't believe how grown up his son was behaving. "I think Stevie will have a headache and I don't know how long it's going be before I know anything about mom." Jason just nodded in agreement and they both sat there in silence.

Half an hour later Stevie and Alison returned. Stevie had a gauze over her eye and Alison had a bandage on her arm. Stevie sat down next to her brother and he held onto her hand, whilst Alison walked over to her father and he pulled her into a hug.

Henry decided I was best if he took Jason up on his offer. He knew everyone was tired and that Elizabeth would need him by her side. He told them to go home, giving each their own instructions. Stevie was told to rest and take her pain pills if needed. He told Alison to not turn on anything where she could access the news and that any news on mom would come from him. He then told Jason to take care of the house and not annoy his sisters.

Once everybody had left Henry sat down and buried his head in his hand. He couldn't lose Elizabeth, she was his life and the mother of his children. He knew it wasn't fair, but Henry had to sit in a plastic chair and wait to hear if his wife was alive.

 **Authors Notes:**

 **This is my first story so any reviews would be appreciated. I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

Four hours later Henry was still sat in the uncomfortable chair. Part of him was relieved he has sent the kids home. The rest of him however was filled with worry. He had held onto the fact that no news was good news but know it was starting to panic him. The only likely reason Henry could think was that his wife was either dead or dying.

As Henry was starting to get angry Elizabeth's doctor finally came out to speak to him, "Dr McCord?" the doctor asked. When the doctor saw Henry he began to explain what was wrong with his wife. "Your wife is out of surgery now but she is still in a critical condition." The doctor paused for a moment. "We were able to stop the internal bleeding and re-inflate your wife's collapsed lung however, we are worried about the swelling on her brain which is a result of her hitting the ground as the car tipped." Henry was shocked he couldn't help but think that it could have been one of his children in there with Elizabeth. "Your wife also has a dislocated shoulder and two broken ribs." The doctor again paused for a moment. "As a result of her head injury she has slipped into a coma and I am not sure if and when she will wake up; we will keep her in the ICU until she is stable but you can see her." Henry quickly followed the doctor to Elizabeth.

Henry was shocked when he saw his beautiful, fearless wife lying motionless on a hospital bed. He could see she was hooked up to a ventilator and other machines monitoring her vital signs. He could also see her arm was in a sling and a bandage on the cut on her forehead. However, what worried Henry the most was that he couldn't see his wife's blue eyes.

Walking over to the bed Henry sat down and took her hand in his. He knew it would be a long road and that when Elizabeth woke up she would need her family's support. Henry also knew that he would be there for her every step of the way.

 **I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to focus on how Henry was feeling and what sort of injuries Elizabeth had.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.**

Henry woke with a startle. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep. Glancing up at his wife he couldn't help but feel powerless. He kept thinking that Elizabeth was fighting for her life and he couldn't do anything to save her. Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was 10 o'clock in the morning. The accident had happened 6 hours ago and Elizabeth hadn't moved.

Henry decided to clear his head. He headed down the hall to a coffee machine and on his way back he sent Jason a text to see how everybody was doing at home. The only reply he got was 'fine, how is mom?' It was almost unbearable to think about telling the kids but Henry knew he had to. Walking back into Elizabeth's room, he kissed the top of her head, grabbed his things and headed home.

The moment Henry walked into the house he was met with his youngest two children pulling him into a hug. "Where is Stevie?" Henry asked them. He wanted to tell the kids everything but together. Jason shouted Stevie and she came rushing down to her father. After they hugged Henry told everyone to go sit in the living room whilst he explained Elizabeth's condition.

Once Henry had told his children everything he looked at each one of them and saw that there was not a dry eye in the room. Pulling them into him embrace Henry let his own tears slip down his face. However, after a moment he composed himself. He had to be the strong one. He had to be there for his wife and children.

After a moment Henry stood up and told the kids he was going back to the hospital and that if they needed anything to call. Making sure everything was alright he left the house. He hated knowing that he could come home but Elizabeth was lying in a hospital be unconscious. Henry also hated knowing that as soon as the shock wore off the kids would be asking to come see Elizabeth.

Walking into the room Henry saw that nothing had changed since he had left. His wife was still in a coma and there was still nothing he could do about it. Taking the seat next to her bed he grabbed her hand whilst being mindful of any wires that had been connected to her hand. He looked at Elizabeth's face and could see she was as white as the sheets.

Henry decided that he could do something, and that was climbing into bed with his wife like he did every night. He was tired because he had been up most the night and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without being close to her.

Carefully Henry climbed onto the bed and lay his head next to Elizabeth's. He made sure he hadn't moved her then closed his eyes. The rhythmic beating of the machines around them gently soothed him into a light rest.

 **Next chapter will be longer and contain more action.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews here is a longer chapter.**

A few hours Henry woke up and was surprised to find a blanket draped over him. He assumed a nurse had been in and placed it over him whilst he was sleeping but soon discovered Stevie sat in a chair on another side of Elizabeth's bed. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting?" Henry asked. He knew all the kids were worried about their mother but he also knew only Stevie had seen her in the hospital when she had the panic attack after Iran and this would probably bring those memories back for her.

"I wanted to see mom and I thought you would want some things because I know you will want to stay with her." Stevie replied. Henry had to smile at the thoughtfulness of his daughter. Slowly he got off the bed and walked over to his eldest daughter, pulling her into his embrace.

"Thank you, I know this has been hard on you all but I am here if you need to talk." Henry spoke softly to his eldest. It was rare that Stevie showed a weakness and when she did it was hard for Henry.

"I know but I have everything covered you need to look after mom." Henry let a small smile slip at this comment. He couldn't believe his children were so understanding at the fact Elizabeth needed him and that they could look after themselves. He also couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened to the kids and Elizabeth. It just didn't seem fair and nobody deserved to be put into this situation.

After a while Henry decided that Stevie should leave. He could see she was tired and he knew she was getting upset about her mother's condition. Once they had hugged and Stevie had left Henry returned to his seat by Elizabeth's side.

He took her hand in his and gently pulled it to his lips. He couldn't help but think about the last time his wife had been this vulnerable. It was when she had finally talked to him about Iran and when she melted into his arms and cried. Henry began to wonder what would happen once she woke up and how she would cope with the fact that this time it hadn't been just her in the firing line but also their children.

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping noise and some nurses and Elizabeth's doctor came rushing in. Henry moved out the way as his wife was wheeled out the room and into the operating room. Henry just stood there in shock.

He couldn't believe what was going on. Elizabeth was stable and now he could be about to lose her. Hadn't they been through enough over the past couple of days? All Henry could think about was the life he had made with Elizabeth. He thought about their wedding day when her brother had walked her down the aisle taking the place of her father, when Stevie was born, then Alison and finally Jason. He remembered how she had warned him about no more children when he would return home after work to find her lying on the sofa exhausted after looking after all three children all day whilst she was on maternity leave with Jason. He thought about the day they had met and how he instantly fell in love with her, then the day they bought the farm and how excited she was about the children growing up around horses like she had. Henry couldn't bear the thought that this might be their last day they spent together. He thought about the future they still have to share. It just wasn't fair.

 **Please leave reviews and if you want to see the next chapter before I post PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a repost of this chapter I have fixed any mistakes thanks to** **the sky is purple in my** **world** **for pointing out the medical mistakes.**

Henry had been sat waiting for news for 3 hours. He was getting frustrated. Elizabeth should be getting better, but her condition was only getting worst and there was nothing he could. After Iran Henry had made a promise to himself that he would always try to protect his wife and now he was breaking that promise.

Henry was busy with his thoughts and didn't hear the doctor enter the room and it was only when the doctor called his name did he look up. Walking over to where the doctor was stood Henry mentally prepared himself for what he was about to be told. "How is she?" He asked trying to keep calm.

"Your wife is out of surgery, the Secretary had a pulmonary embolism; which is a blood clot in the lung; as a result of the crash but these take longer to become a problem or noticeable." The doctor explained after Henry seemed to become angry at the thought the doctor could have missed one of his wife's injuries. "We managed to remove it all and your wife is back in her room."

Henry followed the doctor back to the ICU and into Elizabeth's room. He couldn't help but let a small smile fall across his face when he saw his wife was alive for himself. Henry knew what the doctor had told him would be true but he just had to see her for himself.

Walking over to his wife, Henry lightly grasped her hand and took a seat next to her bed. He put his head down and began to pray. He prayed for Elizabeth. For the kids. For his family. Then Henry let the tears he'd be holding back go and let the machines around him indicating his wife was alive calm him into a light sleep.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be more exciting and hopefully longer but I just wanted to get this chapter up because it is already a day late. As always all reviews are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have the next chapter here. Thanks for reading any reviews are welcome.**

Henry woke up slowly. It took a moment but the events of the past few days came back to Henry. He made a promise to find out who did this to his wife and to his family. Even though he knew the President had people working on finding out who caused this attack Henry wanted to help. He wanted to talk to the attacker and ask why. He wanted to get justice for his family. He wanted for his life to go back to normal.

Henry was pulled out of his thoughts by a slight squeeze on his hand. Looking down he saw his wife's hand holding onto his. Henry hit the call button and began to softly speak to Elizabeth. "Baby I'm here and I'm not going anywhere just open your eyes for me." Henry kept hold of her hand as she slowly opened her eyes.

The doctor and a few nurses rushed in to see Elizabeth awake and then began to take the tube out of her throat replacing it with an oxygen line. They then began to run tests to make sure there was no permanent damage. Whilst all this was going on Henry never let go of Elizabeth's hand.

Once the doctor and nurses had left Henry moved to sit on the side of Elizabeth's bed. Keeping her hand in his he leant over and kissed the top of her head. "You know you had me scared there for a while." Henry spoke kindly, looking into Elizabeth's blue eyes.

"Yes but I'm okay." Elizabeth said weakly. "How are Alison and Stevie?" She said almost panicked. Henry picked up on his wife's worry immediately and tried to reassure her.

"They are fine, Jason took them home after they got checked out and Stevie came down to drop some clothes for me so that I could stay with you." Relief washed over him when he saw Elizabeth relax a bit. "Why don't you get some sleep whilst I call the kids and talk to the doctor?" Elizabeth nodded in agreement and Henry slowly got up once his wife had fallen asleep and walked out the door.

Pulling out his phone he called Stevie. "Hey Stevie can you make sure everybody is at home, mom is awake and I'll come over to pick you all up." Henry listened as Stevie relayed the message to her siblings then hung up the phone.

Once he had put the phone away he walked down the corridor to find Elizabeth's doctor. "Dr McCord." The doctor said when he saw Henry approaching. "Your wife is going to be fine." He watched as Henry sighed "We will move her from the ICU to a private room tomorrow and keep her under observation tonight but as long as there are no more complications we will release the Secretary within the week." Henry thanked the doctor then left to pick the kids up.

The moment they saw Henry walk through the door Stevie, Alison and Jason rushed to the front door. Henry pulled them into a hug then told them to go grab anything they needed before leaving and heading to see Elizabeth.

Once they arrived at the hospital Henry told the kids they had to be calm and quiet and took them to see their mother. Slowly everyone find somewhere to sit: Alison took the closest chair to her mother, Jason sat next to her and Stevie sat on the other side of the bed. Henry then walked over and woke Elizabeth.

The moment Alison saw her mother awake she grasped her hand and Elizabeth looked over at her youngest two children. Henry smiled when he saw the interaction and sent a silent prayer of thanks that his wife was alive and that his family was together.

Stevie was the first to speak. She told her mother about school and other things that she wouldn't tell Elizabeth normally. Alison and Jason quickly joined in the conversation and then began to tease each other. Henry was about to step in but when he saw the smile on his wife's face he decided to join in.

After a while Henry decided to take everyone home so that Elizabeth could rest. With the promise of returning in the morning Henry left taking the kids with him.

 **The next chapter will include fluff.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the final chapter. Thank you for sticking with me till the end.**

A week later Henry walked down the corridor to Elizabeth's room. He had signed all the forms and was ready to take her home. Walking into the room Henry saw Elizabeth sat on the end of the bed with her bag. Henry grabbed the bag and helped his wife off the bed, keeping his arm around her waist. Due to the broken ribs he could see Elizabeth was struggling to move around and having her arm in a sling was limiting her ability to return back to normal even more.

Henry walked Elizabeth to the SUV and helped her in before making his way around to the other side. They sat silently the entire car ride home. Elizabeth kept hold of her husband's hand as she looked out the window and Henry kept a close eye on his wife.

The moment they walked through the front door all 3 of their children rushed to see their mother. They pulled Elizabeth into a hug and Henry reminded them to be careful. After they hugged everybody went to sit in the living room. Elizabeth eased herself onto the sofa, then Alison sat on her good side where Elizabeth was able to pull her youngest daughter into a hug, Jason sat on the other side of his mother; making sure Elizabeth could still see him and Stevie sat on the coffee table in front of Elizabeth. Henry watched his family for a moment before moving and joining Stevie on the coffee table.

Elizabeth couldn't help but think how luck she was that her whole family were together and safe. She also vowed that she would never let anybody harm her family. Henry had told promised her that he protect her but Elizabeth also knew she had to protect him and they both had to protect the kids.

After a while Henry got up and put a movie on. Stevie moved to sit on the one of the chairs and Henry moved to sit on the other. The family stayed that way till the end of the movie when they all sat up late and talked.

 **That's all folks thank you for reading.**


End file.
